The invention relates to three-dimensional branching structures and methods for making and using such structures, which are often used to depict, represent or simulate naturally occurring, synthesized or mathematically defined branching patterns for artistic, educational, technical or expressive purposes. Some of the branching patterns are observed in trees, shrubs, grasses, bacterial colonies, arterial networks, antlers, corals, ferns, cacti, river systems, watersheds, respiratory networks, as well as fractal, electronic, logical and mathematical patterns and networks.
Over the years, the branching patterns observed in woody plants—especially trees—have been the frequent subject of efforts at three dimensional depiction. Indeed, there are currently over 400 United States patents classified or cross referenced in Class 428/18 which includes simulated trees and any other “article wherein the product simulated or treated is at least part of the woody portion of a woody perennial plant, which plant is generally distinguished by a substantially sized single or main trunk with attached branches and foliage.” Sculptors have applied their creativity in producing thousands of different forms of trees in both bas-relief and fully three-dimensional configurations.
Trees have been simulated by means of simple cutouts (as shown, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 2,508,925); by connecting artificial branches so they radiate outward from various points on a central “trunk” (as shown, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 2,893,149); by connecting large leaves to one or more portions of a central “trunk” (as shown, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,091,227, 5,759,645 and 6,033,753); by connecting flat planes to vertical “trunks” to represent arrays of leaves (as shown, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,503,359, 5,284,536 and 6,329,028); and, by cutting out and folding uniform pairs of bough-shaped or spike-shaped segments and connecting the pairs along a common fold (as shown, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 1,906,989). One of the most realistically depicted branching patterns are those associated miniature plants that have been subjected to extensive, long-term human pruning and manipulation techniques known as bonsai. Bonsai trees, already largely human-directed in their form, have been very successfully depicted through the use of wire forming techniques (such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,829,687 and 5,962,088).
Two factors combine to make it both difficult and expensive to create realistic and aesthetic representations of natural branching patterns, such as those found in trees. These factors can be characterized in terms of the spatial volume and inherent complexity of these naturally occurring structures. The meaningful translation of this complexity into proportionate space-filling simulations has been the goal of artists and sculptors for centuries. While some degree of success has been achieved in the case of small three-dimensional structures, like bonsai simulations, the techniques used do not effectively scale up to larger representations. Artificial Christmas trees, which typically measure up to about 8 feet in height, have been developed to a point where many commercially available, machine-made, products provide a fair approximation of the texture, density and uniform conical shape seen in farm grown trees. However, the techniques used to produce these trees are limited to basic conifer varieties that are generally characterized by a single central trunk from which straight side branches extend to fill the surrounding space and define the shape of the tree. The Douglas Fir provides a prototype variety for the simulation techniques used in producing many artificial Christmas trees. True branching structures are far more complex in their growth patterns and overall forms, with multiple levels of divergent branches and sub-branches growing at many different angles and through many divergent plains. These complex branching patterns, which are far more engaging to the viewer, can be seen in natural varieties such as elm, dogwood, maple, eucalyptus, palo verde, mesquite, walnut, juniper and even baobab trees. The branching patterns of shrubs, corals and many sea creatures are similarly complex and resistant to meaningful three-dimensional representations.
For many years organizations have used two-dimensional versions of tree-like branching structures in conjunction with fund-raising programs for hospitals, schools and churches. A flat depiction of a short tree segment is cast in plastic or metal or cut from fiberboard, wood or metal and mounted on a wall in the organization's office or facility. Minimum donations to the organization are memorialized by gluing or otherwise attaching a small leaf-like plaque bearing the name of the donor on the wall next to one of the branches. The two-dimensional outlines used in these programs do not meaningfully depict the complexity of even the simplest branching structure found in most trees, nor do the adjacent leaves pretend to be more than symbolic. These “donor recognition trees” have been quite successfully used, but the total funding raised is limited by the number of leaves that can be affixed on or adjacent to the flat tree segments. Typically one of these flat trees can support between 350 and 450 leaves and will require between 7 and 8 feet of wall space. By contrast, a three-dimensional tree structure made in accord with the present invention can accommodate some 1230 leaves, requires less wall space and continually engages observers with the sense of volume and complexity that characterize the natural beauty of trees.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide structures and methods for making structures capable of realistically depicting the space-filling complexity of naturally occurring and synthesized branching structures and to achieve this objective at a lower overall cost as compared to other methods when used to produce an equal level of branching volume and complexity.
It is a further objective to provide methods for use in making articles that meaningfully and aesthetically depict a wide range of naturally occurring and synthesized branching structures and do so in ways that both accommodate and enable individual forms of artistic, educational and technical expression in the final article.
It is another objective to provide a specific embodiment of the invention that finds particular utility in highly leveraged organizational fund raising programs constructed on the universal aesthetic appeal derived from the complex branching patterns of a tree.